Tels sont mes désirs
by Kama-sama
Summary: Ciel et Sebastian reviennent d'une mission menée pour la Reine d'Angleterre avec de plus grandes séquelles que prévu...Le dernier défi de Ciel envers son majordome leur fait tranquillement découvrir un sentiment qui pourrait s'avérer très différent de leur relation usuelle... Sebastian x Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji - Tels sont mes désirs**

Droits d'auteur: Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso et l'histoire aussi, tant qu'à y être! :)

Cette histoire est ma première fanfic de Black Butler. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Je l'écris sans prétention dans l'espoir de vous divertir un moment parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait de Ciel x Sebastian ahaha...

* * *

**Chapitre un - La parole d'un petit maître**

Le majordome reposait sur son lit parfaitement arrangé au sein d'une chambre dépourvue de toute attache. Aucune photo, ni même une babiole pour rappeler quelque souvenir heureux d'un autre temps ne trainait sur les tiroirs en bois de la petite pièce. La garde-robe consistait en deux habits de rechange, à l'image du mobilier minimaliste, parfaitement propres. Rien qu'un simple lit et un majordome patientant jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de commencer sa journée, un moment qui ne durerait qu'une fraction de temps comparativement à ce qu'elle graverait dans la mémoire de son jeune maître. Cette nuit non plus, il n'avait pas dormi.

Après tout, le sommeil était un produit de luxe pour un diable tel que lui : lui qui trouvait d'un ennui l'idée d'exécuter une action superflue. Habituellement, Sebastian prévoyait la journée à venir, s'imaginait les prochains ordres de son maître, le jeune compte de Phantomhive, lisait quelques romans, allait retrouver les chats errants des environs... Cette nuit, il cogitait plutôt sur le passé et patientait.

Ses souvenirs s'arrêtèrent sur l'énigme qu'ils avaient résolue tant bien que mal en mettant à feu la demeure du marionnettiste*. Il revoyait comme dans un film les grandes flammes léchant la pierre et s'emparant du bois pour qu'au final l'architecture humaine revienne à la terre. Les crépitements du feu réchauffaient son corps et celui de Ciel, demeuré à ses côtés pour voir la demeure réduite en cendres. Ah, quel petit maître colérique, il avait! À ses souvenirs revint alors le visage empourpré du chien de garde de la reine tandis qu'il désobéissait à ses ordres en écoutant sa véritable nature. En pleine étude des traits de Ciel, ce dernier s'était retourné pour lui faire face, un air d'insatisfaction couvrant soudainement ses traits. Étant attentif au moindre geste de l'enfant, Sebastian avait affiché un sourire sur ses lèvres amusées et avait fait une courbette pour plaire au gamin exaspérant, sachant que le contrôle et le paraître étaient deux aspects primordiaux aux yeux du petit compte.

« Monsieur, retournons à votre domicile.

- Relève-toi. »

Sebastian s'exécuta tout en grâce. Il se releva jusqu'à être de nouveau plus grand et plus imposant que son maître tout en lui adressant un sourire en coin. L'enfant capricieux lui retourna son sourire, un sourire sarcastique. Quelque chose lui aurait-il échappé ?

Oui. Et c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu envisager.

« J'ai dû me contenter de l'aide de ce monstre de Grell Sutcliffe pendant ton absence. »

Le sourire parfait s'effaça du masque de Sebastian. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son maître avait la manie lassante de ne pouvoir accomplir grand-chose par lui-même, il aurait dû se douter que quelqu'un d'autre avait joué un rôle dans cette histoire…Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait en aucun point empêché de trouver Ciel en piètre posture à son arrivée!

« Monsieur…? », commenta le majordome, comme pour lui demander de confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Ciel se retourna, droit comme un i, mais le diable voyait bien qu'il grugeait ses réserves en se comportant de la sorte. Le pauvre enfant n'arrivait pas à cacher son dégoût sous ce regard faussement ennuyé. Le comte tourna la tête à son attention tandis qu'une présence rougeoyante avançait vers eux.

« Et je pense qu'il est venu réclamer son dû… »

Mais quel dû ? Tout ceci commençait à l'énerver. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'être aussi arrogant et de posséder si peu de force! Son jeune maître le surprendrait toujours. Ladite aide vint à leur rencontre à pas de tortue, les mains vides. Il était surprenant de le voir calme et sans sa faux de la mort. Peut-être ces deux détails cohabitaient-ils dans une même réalité ? Sebastian avança à son tour pour protéger son jeune maître.

« Dois-je lui régler son compte tout de suite, Bocchan ? »

Il fit craquer ses jointures pour rendre évidente la menace qui se cachait sous ses paroles, signe bien plus puéril qu'efficace, mais il sentit la nervosité de Grell s'accroître et…le rire de Ciel devenir sonore ? Il tourna la tête sans perdre de vue les mouvements de son adversaire, son expression mue en une interrogation complète.

« Comme il m'a aidé, il espère quelque chose en retour. Je tiens toujours parole. »

Ça, c'est encore drôle, ajouta pour lui-même le majordome.

« Eh oui, _Sebas-chan_! J'ai protégé ton adorable petit compte pendant ton absence! Maintenant, nous allons finalement nous embrasser ! », s'exclama Grell d'une voix théâtrale.

Sebastian se sentit déséquilibré : quoi!? Le diable avait d'abord crû à une blague de très mauvais goût. Le petit être savait se montrer très raffiné mais, aussi, (et surtout!) très désagréable. En cet instant, le démon refusait de croire qu'il se faisait livrer…Il n'allait pas vraiment lui demander de l'embrasser…?

Impassible, le compte se tenait sur sa canne, bien droit, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son serviteur sans même ciller.

- Bocchan…?

Sur le visage du diable apparut un sourire goguenard et il haussa les sourcils en signe d'hésitation. Pourquoi le petit maître aurait-il promit une chose telle que celle-ci? Ciel remarquant sa surprise frappa du sol avec sa canne, assoyant son autorité.

« J'avoue que je ne pensais pas tenir parole, mais…Tu m'as bien rappelé que tes priorités se trouvaient dans l'objet de mon âme. Quels remords devrais-je éprouver à user de mes seuls recours ? »

Cette fois, c'en était trop! N'empêche qu'il avait effectivement trouvé une superbe façon de le déstabiliser. Quel morveux! Jamais dans sa longue vie de démon il n'avait eu à se ridiculiser de la sorte! En un éclair, le majordome songea à ses options : s'enfuir comme un lâche, battre Grell à mort, laisser tomber Ciel dans cet endroit cauchemardesque pour qu'il réalise son idiotie; mais tout cela serait considéré comme un échec de sa part et son maître le lui reprocherait sans fin. Grell s'approcha alors davantage et Sebastian lui porta un coup de poing au visage, nullement paré. Le shinigami, honteux sans doute, contre-attaqua avec…une paire de ciseaux!?

« Grell, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », interrogea Sebastian d'un ton abasourdi.

« Aaaaah! William m'a punie en me retirant ma faux de la mort! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?! Je vais te découper en morceaux puis j'embrasserai chacun d'entre eux, _Sebas-chan_! »

N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen pour lui faire taire pareilles sottises et se sortir de cette impasse ? Sebastian fit une parade pour le coup de ciseau le plus ridicule de sa vie et fit un saut vertigineux pour se retrouver derrière son assaillant. Une poignée de secondes s'effilochèrent pendant lesquelles Sebastian jaugea la situation à nouveau, laissant à Grell tout le loisir de se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau. Il saisit alors l'horrible personnage par les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers le sol, remarquant alors pendant cette entaille dans le temps qu'au bord de son champ de vision se dressait le comte et que celui-ci le regardait en souriant, toujours cet abominable sourire fendant son visage de porcelaine. Sebastian profita de ce lapse de temps pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce d'une façon inespérée : Il n'y avait qu'une façon de faire tourner cette situation pour que le jeune lord cesse de déborder d'ironie. Il fondit sur la bouche de Grell, juste comme ça, rien qu'une fois. En aucun cas il n'avait cessé d'observer le jeune lord qui, dérouté, demeurait bouche bée devant la scène à laquelle il assistait dorénavant comme une victime. Ainsi donc il avait raison : ce défi lancé par le dernier des Phantomhive avait pour but d'enfin le voir s'échapper à un ordre. Étant certain que le regard de Ciel (ahuri ou pas, ce détail lui importait peu!) était rivé sur lui, le serviteur attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Grell qui gémissait et semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance, et roula ses dents canines sur la lèvre voluptueuse d'une façon érotiquement sensuelle.

Autant Grell que Ciel furent à la fois choqués et saisis par le geste provocateur du majordome. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas un diable de majordome ?

Le shinigami demeura si surpris qu'il échoua sur le sol tandis que le second dût se cacher le visage, les pommettes rendues saillantes par cet éclat de rougeur qui affluait si soudainement et bariolait son visage d'une gêne incommensurable. Nul doute concernant le fait que le comte réfèrerait plus tard à ce moment comme un élan de colère (s'il ne le taisait pas à jamais) puisque Sebastian avait su prendre profit d'une action si basse, mais le majordome savait qu'il avait surtout réussi à le dérouter. Décidemment, il était fier de son coup. Il laissa donc l'homme en rouge dans un état semi-comateux et partit rejoindre son maître en se félicitant d'avoir réussi, là où tant d'autres auraient échoué.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu avait trouvé le jeune lord trop désorienté pour même oser lui faire des remontrances en laissant en suspense l'éternel reproche « toi…! »

« C'est la moindre des choses, pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive. »

* * *

Vos commentaires sont très appréciés. Je publierai le chapitre deux d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Kama


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est un petit signe qui fait tellement plaisir ^_^

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Plaquant sur son visage son faux sourire chargé de sarcasme, le diable se leva pile à l'heure pour se rendre à la chambre de son maître tel qu'il l'avait fait tous les matins depuis deux ans. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte, persuadé que Ciel dormait à poing fermé. S'apercevant que tel était le cas, Sebastian se permit d'entrer avec l'ensemble de thé sur le chariot d'argenterie digne du manoir des Phantomhive. Il s'approcha de son maître tout en le détaillant de ses yeux carmins pendant quelques secondes, trouvant à cet être fragile un visage serein qu'il n'arborait qu'aux petites heures du matin, passant le reste de la nuit à faire les cauchemars les plus vils qu'il fut donné de faire à un orphelin.

Fronçant un sourcil, Sebastian se demanda rapidement si tel avait été le cas cette nuit tandis qu'il versait déjà le liquide chaud dans une soucoupe magnifique, ornée de fragiles décorations sculptées. S'il avait mal dormi, rien n'y paraissait plus. Il reposa donc la théière pour réveiller l'enfant quand son maître se mit à l'appeler au plus profond de son sommeil. Tournant la tête vers le jeune lord, le majordome se surprit à émettre un doux rictus. Il avait donc su se faire apprécier de cet aristocrate orgueilleux malgré ses airs de faux-semblants! Voilà qui était très amusant.

« Petit hypocrite… », songea le démon.

Il voulait réveiller l'enfant, mais un léger tremblement l'en empêcha. Le maître prononçait son nom à nouveau à travers ses lèvres pâles comme la craie. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Le diable éternel regarda la montre qu'il avait au poignet, se remémorant que le comte devait être levé à cette heure et qu'il dérivait peu à peu de son horaire lourdement chargé. Sebastian mit son questionnement de côté puis s'éclaircit la voix et réussit à sortir des méandres de son rêve le maître des lieux. Il ressemblait à une poupée lorsqu'il entrouvrait ses yeux tombants de fatigue, surtout avec le symbole du diable fiché dans son œil droit. À l'âge de Ciel, plusieurs garçons revêtaient encore une apparence aussi efféminée, mais cet enfant-là avait quelque chose de gracile qui cadrait parfaitement avec ses cheveux longs bleutés et son corps tout en finesse.

Tels étaient les constats de Sebastian au moment où il s'agenouillait pour préparer son contractant à sa longue journée. Ciel sembla grommeler quelque chose, puis fit rouler son corps jusqu'à son bord, faisant chahuter ses jambes découpées à même la finesse pour venir se placer face à son majordome. Il laissa échapper un bâillement qu'il rattrapa de justesse avec sa main tout en observant le diable qui ne sembla pas relever la chose bien qu'en réalité, Sebastian n'avait aucun mal à assimiler toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient tout en opérant les tâches qui lui étaient confiées. S'il n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'il préférait se taire et garder pour lui-même que le comte avait eu une mauvaise nuit.

« Le programme d'aujourd'hui est assez chargé, Monsieur. »

Sebastian procéda à la description des tâches fastidieuses du comte, dénudant puis rhabillant l'enfant qui se laissait faire sous ses mains habiles. Il parlait sans effort avec un timbre neutre tel qu'il sied à un majordome au service d'un noble. Il s'arrêta au moment de boutonner la chemise blanche en sentant son maître se raidir.

« Vous ai-je fait mal, Monsieur ? », demanda Sebastian, inquisiteur, levant la tête vers Ciel.

Celui-ci le fixait étrangement, comme s'il s'était remémoré qu'il s'agissait d'un diable de majordome plutôt que d'un employé régulier.

« Monsieur ? »

À ces mots, le corps de Ciel se détendit sans toutefois revenir à son état semi léthargique d'après-sommeil. Sebastian continua donc sans insister davantage, sachant pertinemment que la santé de son contractant n'était aucunement en péril.

« Auriez-vous encore fait de terribles cauchemars ? »

Il fallait dire que Sebastian était de bonne humeur, aussi mit-il beaucoup trop d'entrain dans son questionnement sans une once de malice. Ciel ne partageait que rarement son enthousiasme le matin (voir à aucun moment tout court) et se contenta d'hocher la tête bêtement en émettant un bruit désapprobateur.

« Vous semblez préoccupé, jeune maître. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse …

« Non. Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Sebastian se releva en silence après avoir lacé les longues bottes du comte, haussant un sourcil que Ciel feignit ne pas apercevoir. Eh bien, que se passait-il encore ?

Le majordome sortit de la grande chambre meublée avec présomption sans dire un mot. Il s'interrogeait surtout quant à l'humeur exécrable de son contractant. Croulait-il tellement sous la fatigue ou était-ce quelque chose qu'il avait fait qui le mettait de si mauvaise humeur ? Ah ces humains…Toujours persuadés d'être sujets d'attentions malveillantes!

Ciel resta assis un moment au bord de son lit, la literie ainsi que la courtepointe complètement éparpillées sur son lit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être si froid au petit levé. Mais comment regarder Sebastian sans repenser à la scène de la veille ? Il revoyait l'incident en boucle depuis qu'il s'était produit, en oubliant complètement son rapport à la reine. Oui, se perdre dans la paperasse le remettrait d'aplomb.

Il se leva et porta la main à sa tête en sentant poindre une migraine. Pourquoi avait-il eu tant de misère à s'endormir la veille ? Aucun cauchemar n'avait eu le temps de s'insinuer en lui pour une fois, mais il ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait gardé éveillé si longtemps…si ce n'était que de ce défi en apparence dérisoire dont on lui avait arraché la victoire. Sebastian ne pouvait-il perdre sur aucun point ? C'en était affreusement lassant! Il fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte alors que l'image de Sebastian, face à lui, un sourire malsain éclairant son visage, se penchait pour embrasser Grell qui avait pratiquement crié de joie. Ce spectacle de mauvais goût l'avait troublé, sans aucun doute. Mais plus que le baiser, c'était cette façon avec laquelle son majordome l'avait fixé lui, comme s'il avait lu au fond de son âme. Ciel se sentit rougir rien qu'à y penser. Depuis, il était très mal à l'aise en présence du diable. À chacun de ses gestes, il se demandait s'il s'était agit d'un avertissement tout compte fait. Oui, il lui prendrait son âme, mais jamais il n'avait songé à la manière dont cela se produirait.

Le comte se rendit finalement dans son bureau où il trouva Lau en pleine concentration.

« Lau!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? »

« Cher Earl, j'arrive à sentir quand votre âme se débat pour plus d'informations sur un sujet. »

À nouveau, la couleur du feu se jeta sur le visage de Ciel qui, mal à l'aise, toussota discrètement en détournant le visage.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Lau laissa sa tête tomber d'un côté et observa le comte plus attentivement (autant qu'il fut possible pour lui d'observer quoi que ce soit les yeux fermés).

« Je me trompe ? Ah, tant pis! Dans ce cas, je profiterai de l'occasion pour simplement profiter de votre compagnie. Une partie d'échecs peut-être ? »

C'est ce moment que Sebastian choisit pour faire irruption dans le bureau d'études.

« Monsieur, Lau, le déjeuner est prêt. »

Ciel le fusilla du regard. Son invité, lui, gratifia le majordome d'un énorme sourire et quitta la pièce, invitant Ciel à le suivre.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Sebastian recula pour longer le mur, laissant passer le chef de la mafia chinoise et son maître, mais celui-ci se refusait à avancer.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que Lau était là. »

Sebastian lui offrit un regard offusqué alors qu'en fait, il s'amusait ferme.

« Il est difficile de vous prévenir lorsque vous m'ordonnez de garder le silence, Monsieur. »

Fulminant davantage, Ciel emboîta finalement le pas de Lau et détourna le regard de son serviteur.

« Eh bien, contente-toi de faire ton travail. »

« Yes, my lord. »

Le diable laissa découvrir sa dentition parfaite et suivit son petit maître sans se laisser distancer.

L'interdiction de parler semblait être levée.

* * *

La suite en fin de semaine !

Merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs! Continuons le fandom sur cette superbe histoire qu'est Kuroshitsuji!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 -

Voici un autre court chapitre :)

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas de manifester votre présence par un commentaire!

* * *

Le reste de la journée suivit sans grand éclat, Sebastian suivant à la lettre les instructions de Ciel et visant à ne pas déroger de l'horaire du programme. La pluie se mit à tomber en début d'après-midi et sembla redoubler d'ardeur quelques heures plus tard. Ciel jouait aux échecs avec Lau tandis que Finnian entra dans le grand salon, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Finnian ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ciel appréhendait déjà la réponse et il fallait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas été le seul si Sebastian avait été présent sauf qu'à cette heure, il devait être en train d'arranger d'autres dégâts ailleurs.

« Monsieur! Je suis déééésooooléééé! »

Le jardinier se mit alors à pleurnicher. Ciel envisagea alors que la gravité de la situation méritait qu'il se lève, sans pour autant se réduire à réconforter son domestique.

« Finnian, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le jeune garçon s'essuya les yeux pour regarder le comte de ses yeux brillants. Tout en reniflant, il jeta un regard désespéré au jeune noble qui le regardait, intrigué.

« C'est May Linn! Elle est tombée dans l'un des trous du jardin… »

L'un DES trous du jardin!?, nota rapidement Ciel sans pour autant couper la parole à son interlocuteur.

« Et quand j'ai tiré pour la sortir de là, elle s'est mise à s'enliser et…et…elle est prise sous une racine! Je ne sais pas quoi faiiiiiiiire! »

Mais comment est-ce possible que je confie mon manoir à ces trois-là ?, soupira Ciel.

« Très bien, je vais demander à Sebastian de venir t'aider. »

« Oh! Vous savez où il est ?! »

Mauvaise nouvelle en vue. Non, il l'ignorait.

« Se… », Ciel se tut subitement, cachant tant bien que mal sa gêne. «Cela ne sert à rien de l'espérer, il doit être dans la cuisine à cette heure. »

Fier de son excuse, Ciel toisa Finnian de son regard de glace. C'est toutefois avec beaucoup d'hésitation que le jeune noble finit par suivre son jardinier jusqu'au jardin, se retrouvant sous la pluie qui flageolait sa peau de nacre. Ciel sentait que l'eau infiltrait peu à peu sa tenue à force de dégouliner de sa chevelure et dans son cou. Il aurait définitivement préféré que Sebastian s'en charge. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler parce qu'il refusait de le laisser gagner à nouveau…et peut-être de prononcer jusqu'à son nom. Soupirant à nouveau, il se pencha pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts.

May Linn gisait au sol, respirant faiblement, maintenue à la cheville par une racine qui s'enroulait sur ses bottes. Ciel regarda alors Finnian qui semblait plus apeuré qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir défait le nœud, Finnian ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment! »

…

Incroyable. Abasourdi, Ciel lui décocha un air mauvais qui le fit se cacher derrière Lau sans manquer d'observer le dernier des Phantomhive en train de doucement désenrouler la racine terreuse qui retenait la servante prisonnière. Les mains de son maître travaillaient doucement à libérer May Linn et Finnian ne put qu'admirer la silhouette gracieuse qui agissait tout en finesse malgré la terre qui s'attachait à ce dernier sans pitié. De petites gouttes boueuses revolaient sur son visage et salissaient ses vêtements tandis qu'il résolvait de son mieux le présent problème. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser quelques reproches à voix basse. Il sentit soudain qu'on l'aidait à soulever la bonne.

« Sebastian! »

Enfin!, songea Ciel au moment où ses lèvres énoncèrent l'idée sous un autre angle de vue.

« Tu es en retard! »

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler, Monsieur. »

Le visage de Ciel s'illumina de fureur. Était-ce une remontrance!?

« Il est indigne pour un jeune noble tel que vous de vous démener sous la pluie. »

Sebastian lui jeta un regard désolé ainsi qu'une moue adorable qui freinèrent sec l'élan de Ciel pour rouspéter.

« La pluie n'a fait qu'une bouchée de vous. Je crains que dans cet état vous soyez bien à risque d'attraper froid. »

Le majordome inclina encore davantage son visage tandis qu'il était accroupi au-dessus du lord, laissant la pluie dégoutter sur son propre visage sans broncher.

« Je peux sans conteste prendre cette peine pour vous, my Lord. »

« Où étais-tu donc passé!? », le gronda Ciel sans vergogne, tentant déjà d'oublier le ton sur lequel son majordome venait de lui parler tout en remettant la faute sur le retard de son employé.

« Je préparais le souper, Monsieur. »

Était-ce un froid entre eux ? Ciel demeura muet, fixant Sebastian de ses pupilles endurcies. L'adulte resta tout aussi silencieux, puis se saisit de la femme en un instant comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, Monsieur. »

Le jeune lord afficha un air farouche qui rappelait à tous qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donna un ordre, mais il acquiesça sans un mot. Son regard hésitant se posa sur May Linn puis sur la coiffure alourdie par la pluie de son serviteur. L'eau ruisselait doucement sur quelques mèches bien lisses, se tordant pour devenir gouttes et rejoindre le sol effrontément. Sa gorge se serra un instant pendant lequel il crut à une grippe.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne me sers pas de parapluie, Sebastian. Dépêche-toi. »

Sebastian rencontra un bref instant le bleu de l'œil qui l'accusait en silence. Il y lut tout de suite une série de reproches imprononçables et quelque chose d'ardent qui menaçait d'exploser. Quelque chose comme de la rage.

L'homme en queue de pie se releva et se débarrassa de son sourire le temps d'une phrase.

« Yes, my lord. »

Incapable de rejoindre le manoir sans avoir la certitude que son contractant en ferait de même, il resta un moment immobile, fixant avec avidité le garçon à l'âme si pure.

« Rentrons, Sebastian. »

Le diable regarda Finnian et le maître qui couraient sous la pluie qui s'écoulait maintenant sur sa chevelure de jais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sournois tandis que l'eau cachait sa peau blanche. L'être humain était réellement faible pour fuir une chose aussi naturelle que l'averse. Et y aurait-il autre chose ? Il avait été passablement surpris de ne pas recevoir de répartie convenable lors de leur joute verbale quelques instants plus tôt. Son jeune maître n'était pas dans son assiette.

Levant son regard vers les cieux, Sebastian sourit de plus belle puis se mit tranquillement en route jusqu'au manoir. May Linn finirait par reprendre conscience et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se mette à crier comme à son habitude – ce qui arriverait sans l'ombre d'un doute si elle s'éveillait dans ses bras!

* * *

La suite en fin de semaine prochaine :)

Kama


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous Je suis super contente de voir que certains suivent l'histoire! Merci pour vos commentaires! Ça m'encourage tellement à continuer!

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec Sebastian. Le pauvre, il allait penser que je le négligeais ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 -

Une fois la bonne couchée dans sa chambre, Sebastian referma la porte en catimini. En la déposant sur son lit, il l'avait sentie reprendre ses esprits, mais la savait trop gênée pour le fixer ouvertement. Le majordome avait pris grand soin d'ajouter des draps de surplus pour éviter que la bonne ne trempe son lit si près de la nuit. Ces précautions étaient la moindre des choses pour un esprit comme le sien. Il se laissa aller à sourire bêtement : enfin libre pour une bonne heure. Il allait passer se changer quand le tintement d'une clochette retentit.

Quoi encore ?

Sans se fatiguer, il retrouva Ciel dans son bureau, incapable de se remettre au travail. Exactement comme il l'avait supposé. Se gardant bien d'en faire la remarque à son jeune maître, le majordome entra plus avant dans la grande pièce claire.

« Monsieur ? »

Un air boudeur s'était collé au visage de l'enfant. Soupirant de plus belle, il déposa son menton au creux de sa paume droite.

« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'aimerais devancer l'heure du souper pour le prendre tout de suite. Je pourrai reprendre mes affaires plus tard. »

Surpris, Sebastian arqua un sourcil et se limita à son sourire moqueur.

« Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez ainsi. Allons vous changer, puis vous pourrez souper. »

Impassible, Ciel ne bougea pas.

« Y aurait-il un problème, Monsieur? »

Le dernier des Phantomhive se gratta le visage, apparemment embêté. Sebastian faillit pouffer de rire en remarquant la boue figée qui recouvrait les vêtements de ce garçon arrogant, mais eut la justesse d'esprit de ne pas y céder. D'ordinaire, c'était Ciel qui refusait toute trace de saleté qui pourrait lui rappeler _ce mois._ Qu'il ne le lui ait pas reproché et, qui plus est, qu'il rechignait à l'admettre camouflait autre chose. Soit, il finirait bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard : il adorait les devinettes et les défis qu'il arrivait à gagner…et il les gagnait tous.

« Non. Allons-y », concéda finalement le comte après un léger silence.

Sebastian suivit Ciel jusqu'au couloir supérieur où se trouvait la chambre des maîtres et choisit ce moment pour faire part de son étonnement.

« Monsieur, vous ne pourrez pas échapper au bain dans l'état où vous êtes. Il serait impardonnable de vous laisser dans cet état. »

Un grondement imperceptible s'échappa des lèvres pâles de Ciel, visiblement agacé. Sebastian l'avait-il même perçu ? Il ne répondit rien et contempla plutôt le petit homme qui voulait se faire grand, mais qui n'arrivait pas à juger des situations les plus ordinaires de façon rationnelle. Il se refusa un sourire de peur que le jeune comte ne se fâche. Il opta plutôt pour le masque d'impassibilité qu'il affichait pratiquement en permanence avant de suivre l'enfant vers la salle de bain.

Il régnait un silence pesant dans le corridor alors qu'un orage éclatait à l'extérieur. Le majordome songea un instant que le tonnerre se mettrait bientôt de la partie et que c'était peut-être cela qui dérangeait son maître en ce moment. Parce que, tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il l'avait senti distant depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dehors. Mijotait-il un autre tour pendable ? Que pourrait-il bien lui réserver cette fois ? Non, il avait noté les silences qui s'étaient fait plus longs, l'hésitation et l'insatisfaction presque constants sur les traits fins de son jeune maître. Encore à l'instant, il remarqua un coup d'oeil subtil de Ciel dans sa direction.

Plongé dans cette longue réflexion, l'homme en noir ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de suivre le garçon dont la chevelure bleue royale s'était allongée suite à son exposition sous la pluie. Son sourire se fit plus naturel lorsqu'il pensa au parcours de l'eau et à la sensation que la terre mouillée laissait sur les corps lorsqu'elle se déposait hâtivement. Peut-être était-ce cela, l'impression d'être sale, qui déplaisait à ce petit être.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sebastian referma la porte de la salle derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la grande baignoire carrée. Il tourna le robinet sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que l'eau se fasse chaude. Ciel l'attendait près du bain, prêt à être mis à nu une fois de plus, mais plus distant qu'à son habitude. Les mains expertes du démon défirent le nœud à la gorge de l'enfant puis descendirent vers la chemise à jabot tandis que le nœud tombait au sol dans un bruit de froissement délicat. Sans s'attarder, le serviteur fit de même pour le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Ciel, mais déchiffra dans l'expression de son petit maître ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors déchiffré chez les humains comme étant de la gêne. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse être noté comme hors de l'ordinaire. Bien décidé à ne pas évoquer le comportement inhabituel de son contractant, l'homme en noir retira sa veste en laine qu'il mit sans plus d'attention sur le carrelage froid près de la porte pendant que Ciel Phantomhive entrait dans l'eau.

La température était parfaite, comme toujours. Sebastian ne connaissait pas la brûlure de l'eau chauffée contre sa peau (du moins, pas à cette température!), mais il avait retenu le degré auquel il devait préparer le bain pour que tout soit au goût du maître des lieux. Il remonta ses manches sans se presser ni y perdre du temps et reporta son attention sur le garçon imberbe qui trempait dans l'eau. Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Ciel lui faisait dos.

« Monsieur ? », interrogea-t-il dans un râlement.

Tournant son visage vers son serviteur, le jeune lord baissa son regard pour qu'il ne soit pas directement sur Sebastian.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous semblez distant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous sentez-vous faible à cause de la pluie ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible! » Autant les yeux que la voix de Ciel lui lançaient des éclairs.

Aaaah, toujours cet égo déraisonnable! À cet instant, tous les deux surent très bien à quel point cette question était inutile puisque l'égo de Ciel n'avait d'égal que son appétit pour les mets sucrés. Jamais il n'avouerait une quelconque faiblesse de sa part!

Ce comportement têtu et grognon le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il n'hésiterait pas à forcer le gamin à se laisser faire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui fasse perdre du temps sur de petits détails humains ? À cette simple pensée, le diable se radoucit. La réponse était si évidente. Parce qu'il était humain. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, tâchant de reprendre constance au lieu de s'énerver pour si peu. Au moment où il les rouvrit, Ciel lui échappa à nouveau, une tâche de boue toujours bien accrochée à son joli visage.

De fait, Ciel hocha faiblement la tête. Se rendait-il au moins compte qu'il n'était que plus évident aux yeux de son majordome qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ? L'adulte aurait parié que non.

Il approcha doucement sa main nue marquée d'un sceau du visage marqué par la noblesse pour éviter qu'un geste brusque n'effarouche le jeune lord, puis gratta tranquillement la croute qui s'était formée. Évidemment, Ciel ignorait son regard et faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais tout son corps était tendu.

« Est-ce que cela fait mal ? »

L'enfant releva la tête, toujours décidé à ne pas rencontrer son regard.

« Ne dis pas de sottise. »

Vraiment, quel enfant difficile.

Plongeant ses bras dans l'eau, il sentit de la réticence de la part de son employeur. Cet enfant était plus têtu qu'une mulle! N'y prêtant pas plus attention, Sebastian se mit à frotter la peau jusqu'à nettoyer parcelle par parcelle le corps frêle du lord qui s'entêtait à fixer les tuiles du mur, loin derrière Sebastian.

Vint finalement l'heure pour le comte de retrouver son lit à baldaquin pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie et de cauchemars. Sebastian changea à nouveau son maître pour qu'il soit convenablement accoutré puis hésita à faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du couloir éclairé.

« Monsieur… »

Ciel se redressa dans son lit, et ne parut pas le moins du monde étonné que le majordome l'interroge.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose pour vous mettre dans un tel état ? »

Sebastian remarqua évidemment les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues blanches de son maître et il pensa automatiquement à la dernière fois où il avait rougit de la sorte. …Ah! Il venait de comprendre. C'était donc cela qui l'ennuyait.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Ciel lui répondit d'une voix agacée.

« Évidemment. Je trouverai bien quelque chose que tu ne puisses _pas_ faire, Sebastian. »

Le sourire qui marqua les lèvres malicieuses était plus large que d'ordinaire.

« Eh bien il est fort peu probable qu'une telle situation se présente, Monsieur. »

Se renfrognant davantage, Ciel croisa les bras et lui ordonna de quitter.

Écoutant le nouvel ordre, le diable marcha vers la porte puis se ravisa. Il fit volte-face, affichant un air plus que confiant.

« Vous aurez beau explorer chaque domaine possible, je sais tout faire et je vous le prouverai à chaque fois. »

Enfin, il quitta la pièce en laissant derrière lui un comte bouche bée. Il éclata de rire à gorge déployée une fois la porte refermée. Cet enfant était très compétitif pour un noble désagréable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette qualité robuste dans son corps frêle et souvent indisposé. Ciel était donc frustré de n'avoir pu le battre à quelque chose encore. Eh bien, c'était là une vieille rancœur en fin de compte. Pourquoi tant de distance pour si peu ? Il revit mentalement le visage empourpré du garçon alors qu'il s'était penché vers le Shinigami. Ce visage…Puis sa voix qui l'appelait dans son sommeil. De la haine, vraiment ?

Le sentiment qui se dégageait de Ciel Phantomhive depuis les derniers jours…c'était de la frustration. Tout simplement…À moins que…Ciel n'ait d'autres raisons de tenter de le dégrader ainsi, de le tenir à l'écart. La voix du comte se mêla à ses pensées, légèrement pressante et délicieusement naïve. _Sebastian._ C'était le seul mot qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer dans les méandres du sommeil –bon ou mauvais. Rêvait-il déjà de perdre son âme ? Certainement pas avec la voix engourdie qui l'implorait.

De plus en plus curieux quant à cette situation pour le moins surprenante, Sebastian attendit quelques heures que le sommeil vienne gagner l'enfant et se glissa dans la grande chambre sans faire de bruit. Tant qu'à ne rien faire, il préférait encore résoudre cette énigme qui occupait les pensées de son maître depuis la veille. Ciel dormait à poing fermés lorsqu'il entra. Aucun son, pas même un ronflement pour rythmer le silence angoissant qui oppressait la chambre du garçon. L'adulte se permit d'abrier l'enfant lorsqu'il vit les couvertures lui échapper, mais n'en fit pas plus. Il ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer son comportement pour le moins anormal. D'ailleurs qu'y avait-il à expliquer ? Absolument rien, il était venu surveiller le sommeil de son maître…Même si en réalité, il n'avait pas attendu que Ciel le demande pour venir cette nuit.

Soudain, dans la noirceur de la pièce, le majordome capta des mouvements agités. Son pauvre maître se débattait-il encore contre les mêmes tortionnaires qu'il y avait deux ans ? Il entendit très clairement la petite voix flûtée de Ciel qui marmonnait des mots dans une phrase étonnamment cohérente.

« Reste auprès de moi. »

Reste auprès de moi. À qui demandait-il une telle chose, lui qui d'emblée n'admettait jamais faire des cauchemars! L'enjeu se troubla un moment où Ciel sembla près de se relever. S'était-il réveillé ? Le majordome se cacha près des rideaux, sa silhouette longiligne adroitement camouflée, puis il daigna s'approcher jusqu'à pouvoir toucher Ciel du bout des doigts.

Non. Son pouls était lent comme il l'est pour les gens qui dorment. Sebastian décida de retourner dans sa chambre puisqu'il avait élucidé le mystère…ou une partie de celui-ci. Son maître rêvait, très certainement. Il songea alors à la jeune Elizabeth, la fiancée blondinette qui était folle du gamin.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait alors qu'il pensait à elle et à Ciel. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son maître ressentait pour la jeune fille, mais il était certain qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ciel rêver de sa fiancée entre deux cauchemars. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'imagine embrasser sa cousine ? Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Mais il avait ce sentiment qui refusait obstinément de s'évaporer. _Ciel_. Ciel pensait-il à lui ?

Oui…C'était ce qu'il se demandait inconsciemment depuis le matin lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé soupirant son nom comme un amoureux transi. Cette demande directe, la faisait-il vraiment à Elizabeth ?

À nouveau, il allongea ses lèvres en un sourire. C'était cela, l'impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le fameux réveil du lord. Soudain, tout s'éclaircit d'un trait! Il était mal à l'aise depuis la veille parce que…parce qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose lorsqu'il avait embrassé Grell devant ses yeux! Il lui restait toujours à découvrir ce que c'était : de l'envie ? de la jalousie ? de la frustration ? Son petit maître avait-il pensé à embrasser son majordome à la place de Grell ou s'était-il senti jaloux de ne rien connaître de ces caresses amoureuses avec sa propre fiancée ?

C'était de plus en plus drôle! Ciel qui pensait à lui! Elle était bien bonne! Mais il n'arrivait plus à oublier cette idée et plus il faisait le tour de la question, plus il voulait savoir de quelle option il s'agissait réellement. Malheureusement, le comte n'ouvrait son cœur et sa tête à personne autour de lui. Il serait donc très difficile de trouver ce que c'était exactement…Mais il pourrait bien poser quelques questions…et constater pour lui-même!

Il resta encore quelques minutes à veiller en silence le sommeil de cet enfant capricieux. Il savourait la situation loufoque qui avait pris racine et déployait déjà ses premières imprécations. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil…Enfin, il finirait bien par entrer dans le cœur de Ciel Phantomhive, dut-il recourir à quelques stratagèmes peu ordinaires. En quittant la chambre plongée dans l'ombre, il porta la main à sa bouche. La suite promettait d'être savoureuse.

Il éteignit les lumières du corridor en soufflant et disparut à travers l'obscurité.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! En passant, ce n'est pas pour être aguicheuse (enfin, peut-être que si :P) mais j'ai écrit un passage très intéressant dans le métro xD Je pense que vous allez apprécier! (Pas le prochain, mais le suivant!)

Kama


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ouuufff ! J'ai relu pluuuusieurs fois ce chapitre. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait toujours un détail à quelque part! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à ajouter des pensées du majordome! J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira tout autant :D

Trois coups frappés à la porte de Ciel apprirent à Sebastian que l'enfant dormait toujours. Il se permit donc d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt et ne put réprimer un sourire taquin d'orner sa mâchoire. Il contempla le jeune lord dans son sommeil, amusé qu'une telle situation prenne naissance à cause de Ciel lui-même! Il s'était rarement autant amusé à ses dépends! Immobile, le majordome attendit quelques minutes avant de s'atteler à la tâche pour constater que, ce matin, Ciel ne soupirerait aucune syllabe. Un peu déçu quand même, le diable reprit son travail et versa un peu de ce darjeeling tea que Ciel affectionnait tant dans les nouvelles tasses importées du Japon. Elles ne seraient pas ses préférées, mais permettraient une plus grande manoeuvre lors d'importantes réceptions.

Ciel était déjà assis lorsque Sebastian se retourna.

« Monsieur ? »

« Es-tu surpris d'avoir réussi à me réveiller ? »

Eh bien…Il allait sans dire que le jeune lord avait repris du poil de la bête grâce à sa nuit de sommeil. C'était peut-être bien un point pour Elizabeth. Sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde, Sebastian s'adressa à son maître avec un visage des plus respectueux et lui proposa la tasse remplie.

« Aujourd'hui, un Darjeeling Tea… Avec… »

« Avec ? », reprit Ciel, bien conscient du silence prolongé qu'avait gardé Sebastian.

L'homme en noir s'était imaginé quelques fois qu'il échangerait la pâtisserie contre une réponse à une question de son choix. Devant ce regard sévère, il n'osait pas s'attirer le courroux de son maître. Il décida donc de se radoucir un petit peu. Après tout, Ciel semblait dans son état normal…Ce qui ramenait sa théorie à une simple conjecture. Il devrait jouer plus en subtilité! Il ne se découragea pas de la rudesse de son maître : après tout, il avait d'autres cordes à son arc.

« Avec un gâteau aux carottes. »

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Ah, il était vrai que ce n'était pas sa recette favorite. Sans le savoir, il avait fait le bon choix : il était impossible que Ciel réponde à quoi que ce soit avec honnêteté en l'échange de ce gâteau. De toute évidence, Sebastian s'était laissé emporter par la pauvre répartie de son maître la veille et il en payait le prix fort. Il aurait pourtant dû prendre en compte l'énorme caractère du dernier des Phantomhive.

« Qu'attends-tu pour faire ton travail, Sebastian ? »

La voix du jeune maître était sèche et autoritaire. Efficace, mais un peu surjoué aux oreilles du serviteur. Pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait là d'une mascarade, Sebastian décida d'en faire un peu trop, lui aussi. Il s'agenouilla au devant de son maître comme pour le déshabiller, puis posa son pouce sur le bord des lèvres de son employeur qui sursauta au contact. Brossant le coin de sa bouche d'un geste lent, le diable plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

« My lord, vous mangez comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas digne d'un comte de votre rang. »

Tout en parlant, Sebastian observa les pommettes de Ciel qui se colorèrent timidement d'un rouge violent. Embarras ou…? Le démon osa s'imaginer la plus extrême des situations : le comte de Phantomhive qui en pincerait pour lui! Et c'était à mourir de rire. Il se recula pour éviter d'éclater de rire là, sur-le-champ!

Ciel le toisa et alla même jusqu'à saisir sa main au vol. Ainsi positionné, il pouvait sembler menaçant, mais aux yeux de Sebastian, il n'en était rien. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui cachait sa peur sous des airs d'adulte contrôlant. Et s'il creusait plus loin, découvrirait-il que Ciel possédait une facette de dominateur ?

« Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi, majordome. »

« Sinon ? », osa le défier Sebastian.

Ciel écarquilla son œil unique devant cet écart de conduite soudain.

« Tu le regretteras… »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir, Monsieur », enchaîna le démon, donnant réponse à la question muette de l'enfant.

Un sourire arrogant, des yeux ébahis, un temps mort.

Sebastian faillit s'étouffer en s'esclaffant. Comme Ciel allait le gronder, il se remit à la tâche et n'obtint comme seul avertissement qu'un ordre de la fermer. Décidemment, ce gamin manquait de tours dans son sac de lui imposer la même conséquence deux jours d'affilé !

Le démon ratoureux prit un malin plaisir à déshabiller son employeur. Il se demandait comment celui-ci réagirait s'il laissait ses mains s'attarder sur sa nuque fragile alors qu'il rabattait le col d'une chemise ou sur son torse d'éphèbe alors qu'il attachait les multiples boutons…Mais il se priva de ce plaisir. C'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui et Sebastian était déjà sorti du créneau de la subtilité avant même d'avoir pu l'emprunter. Sebastian ne cessait de jeter de petits regards à son maître qui se gardait bien de les lui rendre. Il ricanait en son for intérieur. Quel régal! Quelle blague inespérée!

Ciel, vêtu de somptueux habits, se leva, et Sebastian fit de même sans cesser de couver le gamin d'un regard obsessif.

« J'ai du travail. Ne me dérange pas sans raison, Sebastian. »

La voix de son maître se fit sèche à nouveau, mais il n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué le ton pressant sous-entendu dans sa remarque. _Il a peur de craquer._

« Auriez-vous peur des ordres que vous pourriez me donner, Monsieur ? »

Sebastian afficha un sourire carnassier sur son visage, mais Ciel ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de faire comme si cette dernière réplique lui avait échappé alors que le diable avait très clairement vu ses épaules tressaillirent. Le majordome attendit que son petit maître se soit éloigné avant de se forcer à reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune Phantomhive le désirait. Il sentit un délicieux frisson parcourir son corps et soulever davantage de questions qu'il fit taire immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il retourna à ses tâches et descendit dans la cuisine pour vérifier que Bard était occupé à quelques préparatifs pour le repas du diner. Dans cette mansion, il valait mieux s'assurer de tout deux fois plutôt qu'une.

« C'est une fichue de belle journée, pas vrai ? »

Sebastian releva la tête, Bard s'était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, un cure-dent à la bouche et des lunettes protectrices sur la tête. Ayant trouvé la cuisine vide à son arrivée, il s'était empressé de concocter une pâtisserie plus appétissante que le gâteau élaboré à l'aurore.

Travaillant sur une pâtisserie dont on lui avait vanté les mérites en France, le majordome avait les deux mains à la pâte, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes et retenues par deux minuscules ganses noires jointes à l'uniforme. Quelques mèches tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, éparses malgré les soins rigoureux du diable à cet effet. Une mèche plus importante tenait derrière son oreille gauche et, ainsi, Bard ne put s'empêcher de croire que Sebastian était lui-même de lignée importante. Ce surhomme sachant tout faire ne pouvait venir de la basse société comme lui ou ses collègues. Alors dans ce cas, comment était-il atterrit ici ? Diantre qu'il aurait aimé le savoir, mais il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, jamais il ne la poserait au majordome.

« Belle journée ou pas, tu devrais plutôt préparer le repas. Il doit être servi à midi tapante aujourd'hui. »

Le cuisinier laissa échapper un soupir évocateur. Le repas était toujours servi à midi 'tapante' dans ce manoir! Il entreprit de relever ses manches à la manière de Sebastian et traina les pieds jusqu'au comptoir. S'il fallait s'y mettre…

« Dis, j'peux m'occuper du dessert aussi si tu veux… »

Et, avant même que Sebastian n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Bard se saisit d'un instrument de cuisine redoutable et le brandit en l'air avec fierté.

« POURQUOI PAS UNE BANANE FLAMBÉE! »

En as-tu déjà fait au moins ?, se demanda le diable à qui on ne pouvait cacher grand-chose.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai préparé un gâteau mousse à la framboise avec crème chantilly avec de véritables brisures de chocolat belge. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper du repas. »

Puis il ajouta, à l'intention du talent créatif du cuisinier : « Et suivre le menu établi. Monsieur n'aime pas les surprises. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

« Quoi ? Mais, Sebastian, il n'y a que toi au courant des repas… ! »

Ignorant la réplique pourtant juste cette fois, Sebastian effectua les derniers préparatifs pour son superbe dessert en se régalant de projections mentales où il embarrassait Ciel encore davantage. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé ses doigts gantés s'attarder sur la peau de son joli maître ce matin. Il ignorait d'ailleurs comment Ciel aurait réagit si, rien qu'à ses regards, il se colorait déjà d'un rouge passionné très évocateur.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on mange demain Sebastian ? »

La voix grave du supposé cuisinier le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Il se retourna pour lui répondre et constata que son interlocuteur n'avait toujours pas touché à la viande pour le diner.

« Pourquoi penses-tu déjà à demain si tu n'as même pas préparé le repas de ce midi ? »

Non, mais vraiment! Quelle lenteur pour un être affamé trois fois par jour. Cela devait être très ennuyeux d'ailleurs, de manger autant. Il haussa les épaules. En réalité, il se foutait bien des états d'âmes des humains en général. Il n'y avait qu'un humain en particulier qui l'intéressait : Le petit comte de Phantomhive. Il se délecta d'un souvenir où le gamin évitait son regard, persuadé de bien cacher son jeu. Ah, décidemment, il serait très amusant de le provoquer dès qu'il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas près d'arriver puisqu'il l'avait sommé de ne pas le déranger. Éventuellement, il recevrait bien du courrier et ce serait parfait comme excuse…Enfin, parfait si on pouvait trouver que 'déranger pour rien' était bien différent de 'déranger pour pas grand-chose'. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dit 'sous aucun prétexte'…

« J'ai drôlement hâte de manger d'ailleurs. Dis, Sebastian, est-ce que tu vas nous en garder un peu ? »

L'intéressé tourna la tête sans rien dire, assuré qu'avec le regard meurtrier qu'il affichait, même un imbécile dans son genre comprendrait le message. Pourtant, il fit face au vide : Bard ne le regardait même pas. Ce passage à la cuisine devenait de plus en plus irritant.

« Oh, tu ne sais pas qui est venu nous rendre visite, ce matin ? »

Pourquoi jacassait-il comme ça à la fin!? De plus en plus sur les nerfs, le majordome accéléra la cadence au risque de se faire prendre. Esquissant les dernières fioritures avec la sauce au chocolat, il rangea le matériel sans vraiment répondre à Bard qui continuait de discuter (de toute évidence il n'était pas notable aux yeux de Bard que pour avoir une conversation il fallait déjà que quelqu'un d'autre participe!) et il entreprit de s'éclipser, mais l'ancien militaire ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

« En tout cas, c'est bien que le jeune maître ne soit pas trop occupé aujourd'hui : ça lui permet de se changer les idées sous le soleil! »

Se changer les idées au soleil ? Tiens, il ne savait pas que son maître était sorti…lui qui avait une journée pourtant « très chargée » selon ses propres dires. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un énième sourire. Ses agissements macéraient donc dans l'esprit du jeune lord. Ça lui apprendra à trouver des défis en dehors des convenances!

« Je te laisse terminer le bœuf. Ne le brûle pas cette fois. »

Bard sentit soudainement une rafale de vent s'abattre sur lui. Il jeta un œil au masque parfait du diable et y décela immédiatement un sourire glacial qui signifiait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance de ne pas tout faire foirer. Il sentit presque aussitôt la charge de travail sur ses épaules doubler en force. Il se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative et reprit (voir commença) son travail alors que le majordome tout de noir vêtu quittait la cuisine. Bard eut une pensée pour Finnian qui devait se trouver aux jardins.

« Attention, Finny, Sebastian arrive… »

Il soupira de plus belle, de nouveau seul dans ses plans de travail.

Le majordome sortit par la porte du jardin intérieur qui donnait sur la cours. Il s'était entêté à faire le tour comme s'il cherchait Finnian tout en espérant tomber sur Ciel en réalité. Positionnant sa main comme un pare-soleil, l'homme au regard de rubis se permit de zieuter la boule de gaz miroitant dans le ciel une petite minute. Ah, quelle douce chaleur pour cette journée ordinaire.

La voix alto du domestique blond lui parvint rapidement. Tiens donc, ils étaient donc ensemble. Ce serait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En quelques enjambées seulement, le diabolique majordome se retrouva assez près pour entendre leur conversation. Adossé au mur de la majestueuse bâtisse des Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis arrivait même à apercevoir les silhouettes qui lui importaient s'il se penchait de quelques centimètres vers l'avant.

« Mais n'est-ce pas à Sebastian de prévoir ce genre de réception, Monsieur ? »

De la voix énervée du blondinet découlait hésitation et incrédulité pendant qu'il gesticulait comme à son habitude aux côtés du lord apparemment très calme. Probablement pas pour longtemps si Finnian continuait de lui faire la conversation de la sorte, songea le démon avec un rictus.

Jetant à nouveau un œil sur les deux garçons tandis qu'il profitait de ses facultés auditives des plus fines, Sebastian pensa qu'il lui suffirait peut-être de rester aux aguets pour une ouverture à exploiter finalement. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de déroger à l'ordre de Ciel.

« Finnian, tu peux très bien t'en charger. Sebastian est très occupé pour le moment. »

« Vraiment ? », ajouta le principal intéressé en aparté, trouvant la conversation des plus intéressantes. « Il fait donc tout son possible pour me garder loin de lui… »

« Mais… », objecta le jardinier.

« Puisque je te le dis, ne discute pas, Finnian. »

« O…Oui! _Yes, my lord!_ »

Le bel adonis à la chevelure sombre sentit la déception s'emparer de lui. À quoi bon espionner si c'était pour ne rien découvrir ? C'était plus fort que lui : certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Faisant son apparition auprès du jeune Lord, barrant de ce fait le passage au domestique qui croisa son regard, intrigué par sa présence. Le démon inclina la tête vers les deux gamins et demanda, un sourire radieux au visage : « Monsieur, j'ai terminé avec mes tâches. J'ai jugé bon de vous en avertir… »

Les paupières de Ciel s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et firent se rétracter ses petites pupilles, évoquant toute la surprise d'un soudain revirement de situation. Furibond, il fusilla son majordome de ses iris bleutés, sans toutefois lui couper la parole.

« …Et de venir m'informer au cas où vous auriez quelque tâche en extra à me faire exécuter. »

Finnian semblait encore plus dérouté par cette affirmation.

« Donc Sebastian n'est plus occupé…? »

« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Finnian il me semble », le pressa le comte dans un dernier essai désespéré de ne pas dévoiler la fin du mystère au majordome curieux.

Un froid grotesque s'installa entre les deux hommes. Et, bien qu'il leur ait semblé palpable à l'instant, le pauvre jardinier interloqué n'en saisissait pas une miette!

« Oui, mais Sebastian est libre de s'en charger maintenant! N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sebastian? »

Un sourire épanoui figura sur les traits de l'innocent personnage tandis que flottait sur les lèvres pâles du démon un semblant de fierté. Comme pour confirmer les dires de Finnian, l'homme en frac acquiesça.

« En effet. Monsieur, désirez-vous plutôt que je m'en charge ? »

Pour le moins embarrassé, le comte porta sa main prédominante à son visage en signe de réflexion. Ciel désespérait que cet idiot de serviteur n'ait rien compris au manège du démon.

« Bien sûr, tu peux disposer, Finnian », obtempéra finalement le comte chétif.

Au moment de relever la tête, il se heurta au visage à l'apparence sincère du démon. Qu'est-ce qu…?

« Quelle était cette tâche que vous souhaitiez _me voir_ accomplir cette fois, my Lord ? »

Sebastian espérait franchement que Ciel verrait l'allusion qu'il lui lançait et ne fut pas déçu : le visage couleur de craie se peignit d'un malaise évident.

« J'ai promis à Elizabeth de la recevoir pour les deux prochains jours. J'aimerais que tu t'arranges avec ma tante, la marquise de Midford. Assure-lui que nous prendrons soins de ma fiancée. »

Le diable se pencha vers l'avant, une main posée sur sa poitrine en signe de dévotion. Une ou deux mèches se dégagèrent de derrière ses oreilles et lui cachèrent furtivement les yeux.

« Il est rare que vous désigniez votre cousine comme votre fiancée lorsque vous en parlez », fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la confidence.

« Certes. Et cela arrivera dorénavant de plus en plus souvent. »

Sebastian resta ébaubi l'espace d'un instant. De plus en plus souvent ? Qu'entendait-il par là ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés inclina la tête à son tour, le regard dans le vague d'un paysage auquel il ne voyait strictement rien. Il sembla soudain se souvenir de la présence de son majordome.

« Ne t'ai-je pas donné un ordre ? »

« Yes, my lord », cracha-t-il finalement.

Cela faisait deux points pour cette petite marquise ennuyeuse.

~ Svp laissez-moi des commentaires sur ce qui vous a plu/déplu! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ^^

J'ai lu vendredi le tome 14 de Black Butler qui est sorti vendredi au Québec (pouah, je sais c'est loooong) et je l'ai A-DO-RÉ. Je pense que je ne suis pas trop OOC avec cette histoire! Bref, j'attends vos commentaires et je publierai le prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi prochain!

Merci,

Kama


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour! Désolée pour le retard ;_; et merci de continuer à lire! Je pense que c'est à partir de maintenant que l'histoire devient intéressante ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça me donne un signe que je n'écris pas pour rien!

**CHAPITRE 6-**

* * *

Délibérément frustré par cette demande dont le seul but était de lui nuire, Sebastian retourna au manoir sans se soucier d'effectuer la distance à la marche à la manière d'un être normal. L'agacement ressentit par le démon devant d'aussi maigres résultats l'ennuyait; il n'avait pas coutume de se laisser devancer. Après tout, il était un démon et non pas un pitoyable être humain. S'il possédait l'éternité, pourquoi les heures humaines le pesaient-ils à ce point ?

« Je suis un démon, ce n'est pas une question de temps… », admit-il en ralentissant sa cadence.

La perspective de cette pensée le menait vers d'autres questions toutes plus inavouables les unes que les autres. Il repoussa immédiatement cette perspective. La réalité le frappa soudainement : ce jeu se révélait beaucoup trop lassant et manquait d'évolution. Il voulait en terminer au plus vite pour retrouver l'humeur - peut-être pas fairplay, mais au moins- _de joueur tout court _du jeune lord. Et puis l'attitude de cette jeune lady l'énervait aussi. Cette façon qu'elle avait de réquisitionner l'attention de son maître pour des pacotilles plus grotesques les unes que les autres ! Arg, quelque chose d'autre le contrariait, une chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre ni doigt ni mot. Ce sentiment profond devait être la racine de son mécontentement. Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il saisit le combiné du salon et exécuta le dernier ordre qu'il avait reçu. Ce n'est qu'au moment de raccrocher l'appareil qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sebastian se retourna sans ménagement, prêt à faire face à la bonne empotée.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? », demanda-t-il sans même tenter de cacher sa lassitude par un ton de voix plus enjoué.

« S..S..Sebastian!? », s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était un diable.

Ne se retenant pas pour rouler des yeux, il soupira en la toisant.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« S…S…Sebastian, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!? »

Pardon ? Il suivit son regard affolé pour en saisir toute la substance et comprit finalement de quoi il retournait. Dans son empressement à mettre fin à sa conversation avec la véritable Marquise de Midford, il avait réussi à déformer le plastique du téléphone. Plutôt embêté par la situation, le majordome de la maison Phantomhive serra les dents de façon esthétique avant de porter la main à son cœur pour prouver une sincérité qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« C'était un vieil appareil May Linn…Je me charge de le remplacer. »

Est-ce que deux petites années dans ce manoir en compagnie de ces clowns avaient pu le contaminer de leur maladresse ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Perdre ne faisait pas partie de ses cartes –pas même de son vocabulaire! – et il entendait bien clouer le bec du gamin dès son prochain tour…Et pourquoi pas au diner ? Lady Elizabeth ne devait arriver qu'en début d'après-midi. Une longueur d'avance, aussi courte fut-elle, lui laissait l'avantage. Après tout, il n'était pas un diable de majordome pour rien!

Lissant son costume afin de paraître en tout point parfait, l'homme au costume à la queue de pie se dirigea vers la salle à manger afin d'y dresser la table et de tout faire briller. La pièce qu'il avait reconstruite à son arrivée au manoir avait beau être grandiose de par ses mesures, elle n'arrivait toujours qu'à rendre un éclat nostalgique au décor. Était-ce les vieux tableaux accrochés sans véritable motif sur les murs autrement sobres ou encore les rideaux dont le tissu ne reluisait pas assez qui donnait cet air lugubre à la pièce, Sebastian n'aurait su le dire. De toute façon, il avait du travail : il allait astiquer ces chandeliers à la teinte dorée jusqu'à ce qu'ils semblent partie intégrale du soleil lui-même. Tout ce qu'un humain normal pouvait faire, le démon savait le faire encore mieux.

Aussi décida-t-il de redécorer quelque peu la grande salle pour éteindre cet élan mélancolique qui étreignait chaque parcelle de l'espace. En un rien de temps, tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger retrouva un éclat neuf. L'œil du majordome savait y faire pour attirer le regard.

Sebastian eut une pensée ironique, se demandant alors comment Ciel pouvait bien résister à tous ses efforts.

« J'ai faim. Prépare-moi quelque chose. »

La voix exagérément snob qui le sortit de sa rêverie appartenait à n'en pas douter à son petit maître. L'adulte se retourna pour fixer la silhouette ridicule qui osait lui donner des ordres à tout bout de champ. Cette fois il ne se força pas à cacher son expression et il remarqua l'hésitation qui figura sur le visage de son contractant. Sebastian le laissa lire tout le dédain qui y était affiché, puis le transforma en une moue moqueuse.

Habituellement son maître le dérangeait pour déroger à ses plans. Et aujourd'hui, quelle en serait la raison ?

« Cela gâcherait votre diner, Monsieur…D'ailleurs, il va sans dire que ce que je vous réserve comblera toutes vos attentes. »

Un froncement de sourcils, une grimace, un sourire.

« Je l'espère bien. Tu n'escomptes tout de même pas obtenir mes faveurs pour si peu. »

Son grand oeil bleu vint chercher le regard surpris du démon. Pendant un instant, Sebastian se laissa détailler le comte. Voilà qu'il lui affirmait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, c'était bien digne de Ciel de reprendre les rênes ainsi. Cependant, son masque de frigidité ne l'impressionnait guère. Il savait mieux que quiconque quel enfant fragile se cachait sous cette façade qu'il pensait indéchiffrable.

Soit, je vous prouverai le contraire, jeune maître.

Avant même que le démon puisse ouvrir la bouche, ce fut Ciel qui reprit la parole.

« Connaître mes goûts et les satisfaire ne sont en rien un signe d'excellence, Sebastian. »

Tiens donc, il osait à nouveau prononcer son nom. Assistait-il au troisième point pour Elizabeth ?

« J'ose pourtant croire que de connaître vos préférences avant que vous n'en soyez vous-même conscient témoigne d'efforts surhumains. »

Ou peut-être pas : la couleur vermeille se peignit sur les joues rondes de Ciel.

« Si tu _étais_ humain, ce pourrait être considéré. »

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Un véritable sourire étira les lèvres pâles du démon. Oh comme il reprenait rapidement goût à ces joutes savoureuses.

« Traitez-vous donc les humains en fonction de ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou en fonction de ce que vous attendez d'eux ? »

Le comte sembla réfléchir un instant. Probablement songeait-il à l'aspect de piège qui pourrait entourer cette question.

« Je pense que tu le sais très bien », répondit-il évasivement en s'approchant de la table à manger.

La réponse élusive le rebiffa, forçant son esprit à rapidement trouver une nouvelle entrée dans le jeu du lord. L'avantage ici était qu'il pouvait à la fois se concentrer sur le non-verbal de son maître qu'il analysait en douce tout en écoutant ce qu'il disait et ne disait pas tout en réfléchissant à un tout autre sujet. L'esprit démoniaque avait définitivement une longueur d'avance sur celle des pauvres humains tout préoccupé qu'ils étaient sur eux-mêmes. Le comte tira la chaise qui se trouvait au bout de la table, indiquant ainsi qu'il était le chef de la lignée des Phantomhive.

« Le travail de bureau de ce matin a-t-il convenablement avancé ? »

Revenir en terrain connu endormirait sans l'ombre d'un doute les réserves que Ciel nourrissait envers cette conversation. Il n'aurait plus qu'à réveiller ses anciennes inquiétudes par la suite.

« J'en ai fait assez. Sebastian, as-tu eu des nouvelles de ma cousine…fiancée ? »

Il haussa un sourcil devant cette erreur en tout point évidente.

« Oui, Monsieur. Mademoiselle Elizabeth sera ici dès cet après-midi. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'avertir. »

Il le darda d'un regard attentionné. Beaucoup trop attentionné.

« … »

Ciel finit par détourner le regard sous le sourire amusé de son majordome.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire j'ai pensé que vous n'aimeriez pas que je vienne vous voir. »

Le garçon sembla remarquer le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui et se contenta de décoller ses lèvres, sans prononcer une seule syllabe.

S'en était assez. Il voulait l'entendre le reconnaître. Ciel Phantomhive désirait cette chimère qu'il avait créée et que lui, Sebastian Michaelis, incarnait. Si nécessaire, il irait même jusqu'à soutirer l'information à même la langue du comte.

« J'ai remarqué que je vous causais un trouble particulier depuis un moment, my Lord. Sauriez-vous me dire pourquoi ? »

« Nous en avons déjà discuté », dit finalement Ciel dans le but de couper court à la conversation tout en oscillant son regard vers autre chose que son séduisant majordome.

Le diable n'allait pas accepter un refus aussi évident comme réponse. Soit. Il allait lui octroyer ce qu'il voulait. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas inébranlable et revint avec une part de gâteau qui aurait certes dû figurer à la fin du repas plutôt qu'en entrée. Il resta stoïque à observer son maître durant tout le temps qu'il mit à déguster la sucrerie. Il ne fallut pas grand temps au diable pour remarquer l'oisiveté avec laquelle le gamin l'épiait. Il se fit un devoir de rester auprès de son maître, silencieux et pensif, en apparence concentré sur un sujet préoccupant alors qu'en fait il n'attendait que l'occasion d'intercepter les coups d'oeil que Ciel daignerait lui accorder.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de surprendre pour la deuxième fois le regard de son jeune maître posé sur sa personne. Aucun doute à l'effet que Ciel n'était pas dans son assiette. Depuis la veille, il n'arrivait plus à oublier le regard outré du garçon alors que dans ses bras il tenait Grell. Revenait aussi à sa mémoire la voix de l'enfant qui l'appelait dans son sommeil, comme possédé, et le ton qui se répercutait dans son esprit n'avait rien de la triste agonie qui l'avait attiré à son maître lors de leur toute première rencontre. On aurait plutôt dit que le jeune noble était plongé dans une transe qui s'accaparait à elle seule l'attention du diable.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ciel était-il si désirable en cet instant ? Le majordome se laissa aller à sourire, laissant ses réflexions pour son jeune maître de côté.

« Seriez-vous en train de rêver à mademoiselle Élisabeth ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Ciel s'empourpra sur ses joues bien rondes avant que le noble ne détourne le regard.

« Ça ne te regarde pas! », décréta Ciel sous les traits faussement offusqués de son incroyable laquet.

Sebastian prit le temps de verser le thé dans une belle soucoupe de porcelaine décorée à merveille. Son sourire gonflé de pur plaisir énervant encore plus le petit homme.

« Alors, se pourrait-il que vous pensiez à quelqu'un d'autre, my lord ? »

Sebastian guetta la réaction de son cadet, mais tomba plutôt face à face avec une expression naïve de confusion.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? », répéta Ciel comme si personne d'autre que mademoiselle Elisabeth n'existait sur terre.

Il s'empara gravement d'une tasse avant de relever la tête vers son interlocuteur. Sebastian se vit adresser un regard autoritaire duquel découlait une fermeté incroyable. Pendant un lapse de temps indéfini, le démon plongea au fond d'un abîme sans nom qui le submergea d'un plaisir tout en volupté et, tandis que la raison le priait de mettre un terme à ce délicieux frisson, son regard refusait de se détourner, de se cacher…Parce qu'il avait peur que le possesseur de cet autre œil vairon ne lise en lui la faille qui venait d'éclater, quémandant à son corps de quérir l'âme de l'enfant sur-le-champ.

Ciel déchiffrait-il toute la profondeur de ce besoin alors qu'il le laissait pénétrer dans cette brèche de son costume de majordome ? Sebastian se fit finalement violence et obligea son regard de feu vers la théière qui ne nécessitait aucune manutention particulière dans l'immédiat. Il voulait que son âme lui appartienne toute entière, que Ciel se soumette sous ses mains pressantes. Il aurait pu l'embrasser subitement, faisant fie des protestations du jeune maître, alors que fondraient leurs deux bouches en un seul baiser primal au toucher délicat de la peau de satin – sans aucun doute vierge de toute attention de ce genre – de l'enfant.

Mais le démon n'était pas dupe, et il avait de meilleurs plans que d'imposer ses lèvres à son maître encore si innocent. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de croire que Ciel s'était déjà emmouraché de lui. Eh bien il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Après tout, il n'était pas un diable de majordome pour rien!

* * *

Ouff, beaucoup de relecture pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins autant qu'à moi! Il va falloir que j'arrête de faire des fins de textes clichées lol! Bref, pour la prochaine fois peut-être!

Encore une fois, laissez-moi des commentaires :D !

La suite –si tout va bien- lundi prochain!

Kama


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 – **

Woow 14 followers! Je suis troooop flattée :D ! Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et qui me suivent ! C'est une motivation incroyable que de vous avoir comme lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

Aviva94 : Là est toute la question ;)

Tsukiko-dono : Ouaaah merci beaucouuuuup! ^_^

Et maintenant, la suite! (oui, une journée plus tôt pour me faire pardonner mon absence d'une semaine lol!)

* * *

Le majordome s'appuya contre la masure dès qu'il fut certain d'être hors de vue de son employeur. Ainsi il s'était réellement fourvoyé : non seulement Ciel ne ressentait aucun désir à son endroit mais, de surcroit, cette puissante pulsation qui ressemblait à un besoin émanait de sa propre personne! Il avait envie que Ciel le regarde, le désire, le commande. Ô combien il espérait entendre cet ordre sensuel de sa bouche pucelle.

Ah, mais il était en mauvaise posture si tel était le cas. Il ne s'était jamais entiché d'un humain auparavant…Et cet ouragan blond qui devait être en bordure du manoir maintenant! Ah, très malin de la part du comte de Phantomhive ! Eh bien il allait lui apprendre qu'on ne lui résistait pas. Le gamin allait subir la même tempête qui chambardait tous ses sentiments pour n'en faire qu'un brasier d'inepties.

Ciel Phantomhive reposa son thé sur la table ronde du jardin intérieur. L'ombre d'un sourire sardonique flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il revoyait sa conversation avec son majordome. Aurait-il prévu quelque futilité en lien avec son mariage avec Elizabeth ? Après tout, il ne pouvait se faire fiancer deux fois, pas vrai ?

Le jeune garçon fixa distraitement son reflet dans la petite tasse, se remémorant aussitôt la fragilité de son existence identique à celle de l'image. Il était hanté par cette question qui ne lui causait pas de frayeur à proprement parler, lui laissant à la place une brûlure sourde au fond des entrailles. Le diable pouvait-il mettre fin au contrat à sa guise ?

Troublant la réflexion miroitant à la surface du liquide brunâtre, le comte se dégagea de la table en vitre. Mais que faisait donc Elizabeth ? Elle n'était habituellement pas si longue malgré l'invitation imprévue.

Sebastian reparut au pas de la porte, semblant discuter avec quelqu'un. Sa cousine, peut-être ? Ciel essaya d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un détail de l'interlocuteur mystère, mais la carrure imposante de son majordome l'en empêchait tout simplement. Qu'attendait-il pour la faire entrer ! De plus en plus impatient, le jeune homme dévisagea le majordome qui sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il ne se gêna pas pour lui jeter l'un de ses regards latents où il devinait une pointe d'arrogance et, peut-être, un soupçon de séduction. Car, il devait se l'avouer, le diable avait toujours aimé charmer ses invités. Avec ce sourire ironique et ces iris chargés, Ciel prit peur. Parlait-il vraiment à sa fiancée ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux dardés sur lui de cette manière, c'était lors de cette soirée avec Grell où il l'avait vu embrasser ce monstre! Oui, il est vrai que c'était sur ses ordres, mais… Mais alors, d'où venait ce malaise grandissant qui se présentait à la simple mention de l'incident en question ?

Le majordome lui balança encore ce regard convoitant et se retira hors de sa vue. Le bougre! Comment osait-il!? Ciel allait se lever (et s'indigner) lorsque Sebastian revint dans son champ de vision, effectua une courbette et vint à la rencontre de son jeune maître. Une fois à sa hauteur, l'homme en queue de pie se pencha près de son oreille, son souffle suave sur le haut de son cou. Ciel réprima un soupir.

« Aviez-vous une question, Monsieur ? »

« De quoi parlais-tu avec Elizabeth ? »

La question s'était précipitée hors de sa bouche. Le diable eut une expression de surprise, sans doute simulée.

« Auriez-vous peur que je l'embrasse à votre place ? »

Ciel se leva, hors de lui.

« Toi! »

« Vous êtes parfois bien imprévisible avec vos ordres, Monsieur. Je ne fais qu'essayer de comprendre un petit homme tel que vous…arrogant et si fier à la fois », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même alors que ses dents grattaient les unes contre les autres.

Ciel abattit son poing sur la table avec toute la force dont il était capable pour faire diversion. Il espérait ainsi se sauver d'une éventuelle moquerie et regagner le silence respectueux du diable, mais Sebastian revêtait toujours son masque au moment où il se pencha vers son cadet.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour si peu, my lord. Je partage votre réserve envers Lady Elizabeth. C'est autre chose que je veux. »

Le serviteur se redressa, puis lui tournant le dos, ajouta à voix basse : « Et je l'aurai. »

* * *

Ciel ne se rassit qu'après le départ du majordome. Il tremblait encore de rage après un tel affront! Le jeune comte repoussait tant bien que mal l'image du grand homme svelte en train d'embrasser sa pauvre cousine. Oh non! Elle n'était pas prête pour un … homme… tel que Sebastian. Le lord prit sa tête entre ses deux mains crispées, il revoyait les deux iris brillants comme des rubis qui le convoitaient lui. Quand Sebastian dévorerait son âme, que goûterait-il du bout de ses lèvres ? L'image desdites lèvres le fit rougir un peu plus. Quel était le goût de ces lèvres…?

Son esprit endoctriné par le souvenir du majordome tenta de se défaire de l'image mentale qui l'indisposait. Et à quel prix! Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à chasser la bouche du diable, c'était ses yeux qui lui apparaissaient, semblables à deux losanges gonflés d'un vice inconnu et qui lui apportait frissons et frémissements.

Il ne pouvait le nier, le démon exerçait sur lui une emprise dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'ici. Il allait jusqu'à troubler son sommeil la nuit et le persécuter le jour avec de petites attentions malsaines auxquelles il n'avait jamais réfléchi avant.

Était-il possible que son majordome soit homosexuel ?! Les diables étaient-ils même attirés par les humains ? Possédaient-ils au moins l'habileté de frayer…Un flot d'images afflua dans l'esprit du comte qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y succomber tandis que le lien entre les récents agissements de son pactisant et sa sexualité s'érodaient doucement dans son esprit d'adolescent. Mais quelque chose clochait : ce diable n'avait pas toujours agi comme ça. Non… il n'avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement que tout récemment…Au moment de son ''altercation'' avec Grell…Voilà qu'il ne savait même plus comment nommer ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là! Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le subit changement d'attitude du diable vis-à-vis de sa personne. Peut-être allait-il faire une entorse à l'esthétique de son espèce et lui dérober son âme avant de lui apporter la vengeance qu'il visait ?

Ciel baissa la tête, perplexe. Son répit fut cependant de courte durée puisqu'Elizabeth venait bel et bien d'arriver et accourut aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ciiiiiiiiiiel! »

Il resta ainsi un moment, étreignant Lizzy qui frottait son visage contre le sien comme s'il était un chaton. Il se sentit envahi d'ennui. Comment sa vraie vie pouvait-elle le rebuter à un tel point ? Il ignorait la réponse, mais se doutait que c'était le point culminant qui faisait que Sebastian le convoitait : son attirance pour la mort. Sous ses traits de gentilhomme se cachait un imposteur et il lui arrivait parfois de l'oublier.

Sa cousine recula finalement pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement. Elle semblait au pas d'un dilemme intérieur lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce que Sebastian lui avait encore raconté au pas de la porte ?!

« Il n'y a rien, Lizzy. Je t'assure. »

Mais la Lady ne sembla pas convaincue. Elle détourna plutôt le regard de celui qu'elle aimait, boudant ainsi la réponse de son fiancé.

« Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard triste qui aurait pu remuer quelque chose en lui s'il n'avait pas été plus mort que vivant.

« Mais, Ciel! Tu as toujours trop de travail pour me voir d'habitude…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que tu daignes finalement m'accorder de l'attention ? Est-ce ton travail de chien de garde de la Reine ? »

Ciel était définitivement bouche bée de ce soudain éclat dans la personnalité d'ordinaire joyeuse de la demoiselle. Était-ce ce que l'on appelait l'intuition féminine ou s'était-il montré si transparent?

« C'est n'importe quoi, Lizzy! Je voulais seulement te voir! »

Et maintenant qu'elle était là, il voulait qu'elle parte. Il aurait dû se douter que son tempérament exaltant n'apaiserait pas son esprit troublé et songeur. Il lui offrit cependant un sourire théâtral qui ralluma les étoiles dans les yeux de la blondinette.

« Viens, allons faire un tour. »

* * *

Ciel était épuisé. Il avait suivi sa cousine tout le reste de la journée et, bien que physiquement cela n'avait pas été très demandant, lui tenir compagnie et planifier une vie qui ne lui était pas destinée s'était avéré éprouvant. Il s'était donc retiré après le souper pour terminer un peu de paperasse et, surtout, prendre du repos seul. Il entendit les coups caractéristiques de son majordome à la porte du bureau.

« Monsieur ? »

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il en espérant que Sebastian fasse demi-tour.

Le stratagème échoua lamentablement et son serviteur entra sans se faire prier davantage. Ciel leva la tête vers son majordome qui arborait pour la première fois un habit blanc.

« Sebastian!? »

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth nous a obligé à… »

Le garçon lui fit signe de se taire. Il savait comment elle était. Il ne put réprimer un sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? », demanda Sebastian, de toute évidence, agacé.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si tu pouvais porter une autre couleur sans brûler vif, puisque tu mets tant d'efforts à te draper de noir. »

Le serviteur parut de mauvaise humeur.

En fait, il se trouvait que le blanc le rendait encore plus séduisant, mais il garda pour lui ce détail superflu.

« Eh bien, j'ignorais que vous accordiez de l'importance à mes tenues. Y a-t-il autre chose à ajouter à ma garde-robe pour vous faire plaisir ? »

Succombant sans délai cette fois-ci à des images saugrenues, Ciel fronça les sourcils, essayant de paraître ennuyé.

« Allons, je me fiche bien de ce que tu portes ou pas. »

« Ou pas, Monsieur ? »

Eh bien, il ne lui avait pas fallu grand-chose pour retrouver ses ardeurs et sa bonne humeur.

« Sebastian, est-ce que rire de ton maître figure parmi tes activités préférées ? »

« C'est possible, mais il y a tant d'autres choses à faire de vous…Monsieur. »

Ciel hésita à connoter ce commentaire comme une flatterie ou une moquerie. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans son bureau. Il recula, confortablement calé dans son siège. Peut-être qu'une discussion mettrait au clair les questions qui le taraudaient depuis un moment.

« Comme quoi ? », osa-t-il rétorquer, un sourire machiavélique étirant ses lèvres.

Silence. Peut-être le démon se serait-il attendu à une insulte qui couperait court à ses divagations. Le jeune comte de Phantomhive sourit sournoisement, un air mauvais couvant ses traits juvéniles.

* * *

Eh bien! Quel retournement de la part d'un gamin qui n'écoutait jamais rien. Comment jouer cette carte de la meilleure façon possible maintenant qu'il l'avait acculé au mur ?

Il grimaça tout en haussant les épaules.

« Je pourrais vous montrer, mais je ne compte pas vous en entretenir…Vous pourriez vous faire des idées. »

Il vit Ciel froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche, comprit qu'il allait lui donner un ordre et décida de le devancer.

« Quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous, vous regretterez de m'avoir obligé », ajouta-t-il sur un air de défi.

Jusqu'à quel point lui était-il possible de jouer avec le feu ?

Ciel mordit à l'hameçon bien qu'une pointe d'inquiétude luisait dans son regard de fer.

« C'est un ordre, Sebastian. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi. »

À partir de ce moment, deux choix bien précis s'offraient au majordome : tout oublier et tenter de repousser la question qui l'assaillait depuis les derniers jours quand à savoir ce que goûtait donc la chair du dernier des Phantomhive, ainsi il reprendrait un mode de vie normal; ou, il pouvait détruire le lien de confiance qui les unissait et s'approprier le corps et l'âme du gamin prétentieusement beau. Il étira ses lèvres en un rictus. Son choix était déjà fait.

Le démon bougea si vite que Ciel lui-même, pourtant alerte à sa présence, sursauta. Le diable pencha sa tête pour frôler de ses cils la joue du garçon, toujours muet de surprise, et sussura au creux de son oreille.

« Tout. »

Sa voix parfaitement contrôlée ne trahissait rien d'autre que de l'amusement alors que son souffle brossait la peau de son contractant. Il jeta un œil aux traits ébaubis du comte émoustillé devant ses ridicules avances. Le majordome se félicita de sa déclaration bouleversante qui devait se terminer ainsi pour faire de l'effet à l'héritier des Phantomhive.

Ciel ouvrit ses poings sous l'effet de la chaleur de la voix mielleuse qu'il croyait encore sentir de la base de son cou à son oreille. Avait-il senti les mains lestes du diable le parcourir ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sebastian ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, il comprit que Sebastian s'en était retourné à ses occupations. Le jeune comte se pencha sur ses papiers quand on cogna à nouveau à la porte. Il leva son regard sombre comme pour dévisager son majordome à travers l'épais cadre de bois.

« Entre. »

« Sebas… »

Déstabilisé par l'entrée d'Elizabeth, il se râcla la gorge en simple formalité, essayant à tout prix de se débarrasser de l'image du beau brun en uniforme céleste pour passer à des questions plus utiles. Sa fiancée ne le dérangeait habituellement pas sans raison alors qu'il travaillait à son bureau, alors pourquoi ce soir ?

« Ciel, tu as vu Sebastian ? »

Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Sebastian à la fin!? Même sa fiancée s'y mettait maintenant! Il soupira, évidemment embêté par le sujet.

« Il est beaucoup plus beau en blanc, tu ne trouves pas ? », s'enquit naïvement Elizabeth.

Les pensées de Ciel, par contre, étaient tout sauf naïves. Rougissant imperceptiblement, le garçon regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé entrer sa cousine après son entretien quelque peu…eh bien…inhabituel avec le diable. Il sentait encore le souffle chaud sur son cou dénudé et mettait beaucoup d'énergie à réfréner son corps de frémir tandis que la jolie blonde vantait son habillage.

« Tu ne trouves pas ? », répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

Perplexe quant à la réponse qu'il pouvait fournir sans lui faire comprendre que les vêtements d'un blanc immaculé parfaitement ajustés aux mesures de son majordome ne le laissaient pas de marbre, le petit noble hocha simplement la tête.

« Je devrais leur faire faire d'autres costumes, tu ne crois pas? Ce serait si amusant! »

Loin de trouver cela amusant, Ciel songea à Sebastian en de diverses tenues tout en se répétant les propos suggestifs que son majordome lui avait tenus plus tôt: Ou pas ?

Il tentait en vain d'ignorer la chaleur qui embrumait son esprit alors qu'Elizabeth continuait sa tirade. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il souhaitait voir le corps illusoire de son majordome plus qu'il ne désirait le voir vêtu.

* * *

J'écoute la musique de l'anime Kuroshitsuji lorsque j'écris, c'est tellement palpable comme émotion, ce qui ressort de tout cela!

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! Personnellement, j'aime que Sebastian passe en mode attaque ahaha :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs!

Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je pense que la fin est plus savoureuse que le début, mais on ne peut y échapper. Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez et ce qui doit être travaillé/amélioré!

* * *

Chapitre 8 -

Sebastian souriait à pleines dents lorsqu'il demanda à Lady Elizabeth de monter voir son maître. Surtout, ne pas lui laisser de répit. Il lui serait plus facile de le manipuler s'il ne réfléchissait pas proprement à tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Tel que prévu, la demoiselle partit sans se faire prier en direction du bureau à l'étage. Elle était la seule à ne pas se laisser ordonner par Ciel et, cherchant à fuir la présence du diable, le comte songerait forcément que de passer du temps avec sa fiancée lui ferait du bien. Quelle révélation ce serait lorsqu'il n'en pourrait plus de la blondinette!

Un sourire mesquin se forma sur ses traits de majordome. Deviner combien de temps résisterait son employeur s'avèrerait, la chose est sûre, un jeu délicieux.

Quittant les cuisines pour le salon, le majordome arpentait le manoir sans but véritable, attendant que le comte lui revienne. Dans l'euphorie de la situation, il avait sans doute sous-estimé la patience du gamin; patience qui ne s'appliquait pas également en tout chose. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, espérant que Ciel ne tienne plus très longtemps, autrement il irait mettre un terme à cette visite lui-même. Après tout, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les jeux auxquels il gagnait. Il venait de ranger les plans de travail de Bard et devait maintenant s'occuper de ceux de la bonne. Il se demandait quelle partie du manoir serait saccagée cette fois lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la jeune lady dans le hall. Ah, son maître avait fini par mettre un terme à sa présence.

Il se dirigea vers elle à pas feutrés, ne désirant plus qu'une chose : se débarrasser d'elle avant de rejoindre le petit comte.

« Milady, puis-je vous offrir de vous raccompagner jusqu'au carrosse afin de vous épargner la solitude du trajet ? »

La fillette secoua la tête et consulta sa nourrice dans un silence commun.

« Sebastian, je crois que Ciel n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« A qui le dites-vous ? », songea le mâle sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage de glace.

« C'est pourquoi je resterai jusqu'à demain pour m'assurer qu'il va mieux. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il s'empêcha de rouler les yeux à la place de quoi il répondit :

« Monsieur est-il au courant ? »

Elle sembla hésiter. Son attitude avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un mensonge.

« Oui, mais il n'a pas vraiment réagi… »

Cela, du moins, était un excellent signe! Ciel ne l'avait probablement même pas écoutée. Sebastian fit une courbette digne de son statut qui lui permit de masquer son air ravi et offrit un sourire radieux à la demoiselle.

« Mon maître vous a sûrement attribué une chambre. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

La blonde resta sur place, obligeant le serviteur à se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau. Son hésitation était palpable lorsqu'elle avança vers lui pour lui faire une confidence.

« Merci d'avoir mis les vêtements, Sebastian. » Elle fit une pause, gênée par son aveu. « Je ne pense pas que cela ait fait une différence pour Ciel, mais… »

« Ne dites pas cela, je crois qu'il a remarqué. »

Posant un index devant ses lèvres, il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil coquin qu'elle mystifia pour de la complicité.

« Ah…Eh bien…Merci, Sebastian. »

« C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la famille Phantomhive. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire rassuré. Il n'y avait vraiment que les humains pour ne rien comprendre aux sentiments humains. Cela lui facilitant souvent la tâche, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il tourna les talons pour la guider jusqu'au deuxième étage et opta pour la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de son maître. Faibles étaient les probabilités qu'il obtienne ce qui le rongeait depuis près d'une semaine, cependant il valait mieux être prévoyant. Heureusement, son invitée ne fit aucun caprice quant à la chambre qu'il lui désigna.

« Merci. »

« Bonne nuit, milady. »

« Bonne nuit, Ojou-Sama! »

Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de la servante maintenant.

« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre dans l'aile des domestiques. »

« Merci. »

Elle le suivit derechef, comme hypnotisée par son charisme hallucinant alors qu'il la dirigeait dans le dédale de corridors. Il aurait voulu la convaincre de ramener la petite chez elle, mais il jugea qu'elle ne représentait plus un opposant potentiel. Dans la pire des situations, il pourrait toujours s'en occuper le lendemain. Son regard s'attarda sur l'expression stupide de la jeune femme. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les humains. Réprimant un grognement, il lui indiqua la chambre connexe à celle de May Linn qui semblait vagabonder dehors à en juger par le silence qui régnait.

« Merci Sebastian! J'espère que Mademoiselle et moi ne vous avons pas causé plus de soucis en restant! »

Il aurait voulu souligner qu'elles n'en avaient pas causé davantage qu'à leur habitude, puis se tourna vers son explication favorite.

« C'est la moindre des choses… »

« …De la part d'un majordome tel que toi ? »

Il se retourna au son de la voix hautaine qu'il connaissait si bien et laissa siffler un rire moqueur. Il s'inclina devant son invitée pour s'excuser et la laissa entrer dans la chambre alors qu'il rejoignait son employeur à quelques pas de lui.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas endormi, Monsieur ? »

« Ni lavé. »

Hm. Il avait oublié ça aussi ? Son regard rappelait étrangement celui d'un prédateur lorsqu'il rencontra celui du comte. Un enfant et une bête sauvage, quelle drôle de farce.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Il s'attendait à voir le gamin faillir, mais ne lut aucune hésitation dans son regard. Encore mieux, il le confrontait de son unique œil marine. Il s'était donc emmuré davantage, tiens donc. Quel manque d'audace de la part du comte. Tout au long de leur marche, le jeune Phantomhive ne se retourna pas une seule fois et Sebastian ne se détourna nullement de son repas, laissant les flammes rougissantes des chandeliers éclairer leurs pas et la peau d'ivoire qu'il convoitait ardemment.

Sebastian referma la porte, exalté par l'idée de faire l'enfant sien après le lamentable échec de la future marquise. Conservant son calme, il retira sa veste blanche et releva ses manches. Il jeta un regard à Ciel qui se tenait plus droit qu'une barre de fer.

« Cette posture ne vous fera pas grandir, Monsieur », lança-t-il en s'amusant à ses dépends.

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de son jeune maître se constella d'une fureur grondante tandis que les commissures de sa bouche s'affaissaient en une grimace dédaigneuse. Le comte et le diable se jaugèrent d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus puis le maître se tut, un regard mauvais fiché dans le seul œil qui lui restait. Sebastian s'agenouilla devant lui et commença par dénouer les lacets soyeux des longues bottes noires. De ses mains gantées, il effectuait la besogne de la manière la plus lente possible, laissant le silence et le malaise s'épaissir entre eux. Le comte s'assis sur le rebord du bain pour laisser aux soins du majordome le retrait de ses bottes. Il remonta ensuite vers la chemise de soie bleue qui allait si bien avec les iris tourmentés de l'enfant. Les cheveux noirs du majordome tombaient en de longues mèches sur son visage et lui barraient la vue, mais il devinait le regard oblique posé sur lui rien qu'au silence tronqué de son maître qui trônait en imposteur sur la pièce.

« Je suis épuisé, va me chercher des vêtements propres pendant que je me déshabille. »

Encore un ordre pour le faire fuir.

« Qu'avez-vous donc fait qui ait pu vous fatiguer à ce point, Monsieur ? »

Un sourire se percha discrètement sur les traits du serviteur.

« Elizabeth est beaucoup trop survoltée pour moi. »

« Content que vous en ayez finalement conscience. »

« Sebastian, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais j'épouserai Elizabeth quoi qu'il arrive…Si je suis toujours en vie. »

Ah, comme il aimait entendre son maître parler de la mort avec cette impétuosité qui le caractérisait tant. Il jeta un regard de biais à l'enfant avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Vous le ferez pour des motifs purement symboliques, comment pouvez-vous espérer que ce soit un succès ? »

« C'était un souhait de mes défunts parents », lui rappela Ciel dans une voix neutre sans réellement avoir l'intention d'argumenter.

Sous le visage rembrunit de Ciel, Sebastian sortit de la pièce, laissant à son maître à demi-nu le soin de compléter son travail. Après un dernier regard sur le torse dévoilé par la chemise entrouverte, il prit le chemin demandé, bifurqua dans la spacieuse chambre et ouvrit les tiroirs en chêne massif pour les fouiller. Il connaissait leur contenu à n'en pas douter, plus que Ciel lui-même, et en tira une longue chemise beige qui découvrirait les jambes de l'enfant lorsqu'il la porterait. Un éclair de satisfaction joua sur ses traits. Il choisit également une paire de sous-vêtements propres d'un noir de jais similaire à sa propre chevelure. Satisfait de sa prise, Sebastian fit demi-tour jusqu'à la salle de bain où son jeune maître l'attendait confortablement calé dans le bain, la tête couverte de shampoing. Le noble le fixa quelques secondes sans plus, approuvant lui aussi le choix de tenue que son serviteur en blanc lui avait rapporté. Il n'échappa pas à Sebastian que Ciel avait saupoudré beaucoup trop de savon dans l'eau et qu'il portait plus attention qu'à son habitude au moindre de ses gestes. Il retira un gant sous le regard interrogateur de l'enfant qui eut un geste de recul.

« Garde tes gants. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

À contre-cœur, il refit glisser le tissu blanc sur ses mains et s'assit près de la baignoire. Il n'avait pas envie de laver le lord aujourd'hui, il désirait tant le caresser et l'entendre répondre à son appel de luxure. C'est dans cette optique qu'il posa ses mains gantées sur la tête de son précieux contractant et débuta ce qui s'apparentait davantage à un massage qu'à un frottement. Cette fois, Ciel ne protesta et se contenta d'apprécier la sensation relaxante que lui offrait le diable. Comme sous l'effet d'un calmant, le garçon ferma les yeux à demi, sur le point de s'endormir. Sebastian sentait le pouls ralentir jusqu'à n'être qu'un discret tremblement au niveau de la poitrine du gamin. Depuis que Ciel se reposait entre ses mains, il n'avait cessé d'admirer le corps à la peau laiteuse qui se laissait convoiter. Ah, comme il aurait voulu titiller ses deux minuscules pointes, semblables à des boutons de rose, dépassant aguicheusement du corps sculpté à même la perfection. Il sentait l'envie grimper aux tréfonds de son être et une partie de lui refusait d'y céder, craignant un nouveau refus froid; l'autre partie de lui planifiait déjà la suite.

Malaxant le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts, Sebastian huma la fragrance qui flottait dans l'air, se révoltant de toutes ses forces contre ses pulsions. En cela, il ressemblait en ce moment aux humains qu'il détestait tant, qui se battaient éternellement contre leurs envies, les plus naturelles soient-elles.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me rincer un jour ou espères-tu que je m'endorme? »

« Il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à vous laisser vous endormir, my lord », répondit l'adulte du tact au tact.

Il s'avança vers Ciel pour se rapprocher de la baignoire et aller chercher de l'eau propre, mais son attention bifurqua vers le jeune humain dont les jambes minces sortaient de l'eau sans toutefois s'allonger gracilement. Continuant sa course à la dérobée sur le corps détendu, le diable s'arrêta là où ses cuisses entraient dans l'eau, comme protégées par le liquide savonneux du mélange des produits et de l'eau.

« Sebastian ? »

L'interpellé revint à lui aussitôt. Ciel s'était-il aperçu de son égard ? Une seule seconde plongée dans son grand œil bleu royal lui apprit que oui.

« Monsieur, vous ne rougissez habituellement pas lorsque je vous lave. »

« Et toi justement, tu me laves, d'ordinaire. Tu as l'air ailleurs, Sebastian.»

Il eut un sourire esthétique visant à rassurer l'enfant et à calmer ses propres ardeurs.

« Non, je suis réellement très présent, Monsieur….Avec vous. »

Il sut tout en la prononçant du bout des lèvres qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister. La tension grimpa d'un coup, obligeant Ciel à se contracter jusqu'à devenir une boule de nerfs vivante. L'homme aux mèches de corbeau se redressa subitement, un sourire salace sur ses traits.

« Tenteriez-vous de cacher votre ''malaise'' avec de la mousse et des bulles, Monsieur ? »

Ciel émit un grognement contrarié, le feu prenant possession de ses joues en passant par l'arcade de son nez tandis que son majordome fixait ledit malaise qui n'en était que plus dur. Se laissant aller à un rictus alors que son maître le sermonnait, le diable se laissa éclabousser par le petit lord sans cesser de rire. Il ne réagit qu'en sentant la gifle monumentale que lui administra Ciel en le houspillant encore davantage.

Quel gamin détestable ! Son attirance pour Ciel lui parut soudain inconcevable alors que la colère le ramenait à la réalité. Sebastian retroussa ses babines en un grognement bestial qui irrita davantage le noble.

« Tu n'es qu'une bête sauvage, il n'y a rien que tu puisses comprendre en moi! », hurla Ciel. « Fiche-moi la paix à la fin! »

Le diable se leva pour garder son calme. En effet, il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi l'enfant ne se limitait-il pas à accepter les sentiments qu'il ressentait de toute évidence à son égard ? Une attirance dévorante méritait qu'on s'en occupe convenablement. Ses efforts furent réduits au néant par la nouvelle vague d'eau qui lui arriva à la figure.

« Et si vous vous leviez pour voir qui de nous deux n'y comprends rien!? », demanda Sebastian en haussant le ton.

« Espèce d'ordure! »

Sebastian arborait un regard farouche comme Ciel en avait rarement vu déformer les traits harmonieux de son serviteur. Il se recula dans son bain, glissant sur les bruits de succion entre sa peau et la baignoire. Le plus éloigné de cet être il pourrait être, le mieux ce serait.

Au contraire, le majordome cherchait à réduire l'espace les séparant dans le but de le faire sortir du bain. Il se pencha vers son corps frêle qui résistait bravement en lui distribuant des coups qu'il sentait à peine. Ciel finit par glisser dans l'eau et se cogna la tête contre la robinetterie. Rejetant la faute de l'accident sur le diable, il lui envoya une tasse d'eau qui acheva de le tremper.

Cette fois, c'en était assez. L'homme à la chemise dégoulinante attrapa le poignet du gamin rébarbatif et lui envoya à son tour une gerbe d'eau au visage.

« Vous appelez ça une façon de vous conduire!? »

Il y eut un silence froissé le temps d'une inspiration, puis le regard fuyant de Ciel qui refusait de contempler le torse maculé du démon dans la chemise plus que révélatrice. Éventuellement, leurs regards se trouvèrent sans effort, se confrontant en une myriade de questions sans réponse. L'œil bleu tremblait dans son arène alors que les pupilles noires du diable se dilataient pour reprendre une forme plus allongée, signe de leur échange mouvementé. La gorge du gamin était si sèche qu'il n'osait plus parler, son bras toujours pris en otage par l'homme en face de lui. Finalement, Ciel rejeta la tête trempée vers l'arrière et déclara d'un ton tranchant les mots magiques qui lui assuraient à la fois sa victoire et sa chute.

« C'est un ordre, Sebastian. Sors de cette salle et je t'interdis de m'approcher jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. »

Bouche bée de la consigne déloyale, le majordome resta interdit quelques instants puis fit comme on le lui avait commandé. Sa main relâcha le bras fluet du dernier des Phantomhive. D'un pas trainant, il quitta la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un Ciel Phantomhive brûlant de colère. Son regard plein de déception trouva l'œil bleu du gamin en une ultime requête avant de se retirer pour de bon.

Ciel resta ainsi baigné dans l'eau tiédasse sans oser bouger de peur de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cet idiot remarque son érection et se moque de lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut que le visage rougit de son majordome l'excite bien davantage encore ? Il émit un râle de mécontentement pour couper le silence angoissant. Il porta la main à son visage et eut comme seul écho la fragrance intacte de l'odeur du démon terriblement attirant qui subsistait malgré son départ. C'était si agaçant à la fin cette obsession!

Et puis cette boule au ventre, était-ce du remord ?

Non, il s'était promis de ne jamais plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il devait tenir cette seule promesse qu'il s'était faite. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Non, il ne plierait pas.

* * *

Ciel est infatigable quand il s'agit d'être une peste ahah! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier…Menfin, on verra! J'ai pris beaucoup (trop!) de plaisir à écrire cette fic et maintenant je ne veux plus que ça se termine…!

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! C'est un plaisir de vous lire!

Merci!

Kama


End file.
